The 'Prince Yuki Fan Club's Tape
by Madam Natalya of Awesomeness
Summary: (After episode 18) the Prince Yuki Fan Club have lost their tape. And who find it. Tohru does and now she is disappeared. What does this tape mean? Did the tape do this? Read to find out. (Has some bad words because of Kyo, and a few 'others'.) (now Hetalia Is involved with it , so it is now a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

~~After the end of episode 18~~

Mai's POV

In the home room at school

"Here is the tape from our little visit to Electric girl's house number two." said President Motoko. As she handed the tape to me, everybody shuddered. I said back to her "I will make sure I will not lose it President".

~~One mouth later~~

"Prince Yuki Fan Club private meeting staring with Minami Kinoshita, Vice President"

"Here"

"Mio Yamagishi #1 Member"

"Here"

"Mai Gotou #2 Member"

"Here"

Rika Aida #3 Member

"Here"

"Today we will watch the video that we taped at Electric girl's house today!"

"Number two where is the tape" said President Motoko

"What tape?"

"The one that we taped at electric girl's house."

"Oh it is in my bag."

"Oh good, I thought you lost it for second"

As I look in my bag I said "Wait where is it?!"

"You lost it!" Said the four of them.

"Maybe I dropped it somewhere"

~~3rd person's POV~~

~~At Shigure's House~~

"Tohru we'll be out tonight" said Kyo

"Make sure not to let anybody in my dear housewife." Said Shigure. Then Yuki and Kyo bumped him in the head.

"Ouch."

"Good Bye Miss Honda we'll be back back 11 o'clock."

"Bye you guys!"

Tohru then walked inside with the tape in her hand. "Now lets see what this tape is." she said.

She then put in the tape in the VCR. When it was finished there was a big "POOF".

~~11 o'clock at Shigure's house~~

"Miss Honda we are home" said Yuki

They waited for an answer

"No answer" said Kyo

"Huh I wonder where my dear flower is" said Shigure

They then stated looking. Then…

"Rat get over here!" said Kyo in a loud voice

"What is it?"

"Look why don't you it's a note"

It read

Dear the Sohma family,

I am sorry to say this in such short time but I have to leave. I can't tell you why. I promise never to tell your secret. I will not be back for a while. But I will be back.

Love, Tohur

P.S. You might want to look at the tape.

As soon as Shigure said "Oh no." And as he turned his head to look at the boys Yuki and Kyo were already out the the door.

"Well as long as the boys are gone I'll watch the tape"

Me: hey again this is my sister's story. I don't really know any thing about Fruits Basket so this is all I do.

Yuki: What do you mean you didn't read the story. I know that you did read it once

Me:Okk so I did read it ok. New can you do the disclaimer

Yuki: .Awesome does not own ANYTHING her sister only owns the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the people who are reading this because I took to all to update. Well that is what you get for getting your ears pierced and getting tons of school work that you missed *ugg* . And the disclaimer is that I do not own this story this is my sister's BUT I edited it to make it long because the 1st draft fit of this chapter was only 100 words. I almost forgot I will tell you the rest of the message at the end**

**\/**

~On the streets ve~~

"Miss Honda!"said Yuki in a quiet yelled

"Man. Where is that girl! "shouted Kyo

"Stupid Cat don't shout there ARE people sleeping you know."

"I know you DAMN RAT!"

"I said don't shout."

"I CAN SHOUT AS LONG AS I WANT TO!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO WANKERS" said the blond British man in the house right aside them. *

Yuki walked up to the man to saying " I am so sorry , my friend here is just a little loud tonight. Please forgive us"

"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY?! FRIEND NO! COUSIN YES! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO FIGHT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THAT MAN IS WATCHING! I WANT TO FIGHT!"

"Just shut up all ready. Did you already forget about Miss Honda"

"Hey are you two looking for someone?"

"Oh yes"

"Hey you know I just saw a girl ran this way a minutes ago, and then she took a right, but she-"

"Thank you for the information." Said Yuki.

"It was nothing, but next time when you yell can you be a little quieter because my little Alfred** is sleeping."

"I am sorry so sorry, next time we would be quieter."

"Thank you oh and by the way I'm Arthur Kirkland. So if you need anything come by anytime." Said The British man.

"Thank you Kirkland-San we will be off now."

"Ok boys. Good bye."

Yuki walked off in to the street with a pissed off Kyo while Arthur when back in to his house to tend to his Alfred.

I know this is short but that is because I had school. So if you can guess who are they *wink* than you get a prize A Ush-chan. Ok so I don't have a Ush-Chan but here is the *s

*England from Hetalia*

*ChibiAmerica from Hetalia*

and people this is not a cross over I just wanted add England and America cus they are Awesome (but not as awesome as Prussia) and because I just love Hetalia so much that I got a poster YA.

That is all young one so may that force be with you.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kyo's POV ve~~

~Time-skip 1:00AM ve~~

"Rat, It's late maybe we should-"

"Not in-till we find Tohru"

'Wait he used Tohru's first name, he has never done that.' I thought

"Did you just use-" And I was cut off again by you-know-who.

"Yes I did just use Miss Honda first name for once."

I looked at Yuki, his whole face was red as a tomato. then I turn to see a bush moving.

'Wait did that bush just move?!'

"Hey rat look at that" I said as I pointed to bush.

"What is it?"

"It moved."

"Ugg!"

Me and Yuki and jumped.

Kyo bravely went behind the bush just to find a cheetah with tears and pain on her face.

"What is it?"

"You should know you are one of those. Stupid cat."

"HEY!"

"Well you should. And that is a cheetah."

"Oh."

As I went to pick up the cute (I didn't say that) cheetah Yuki said "But why is a cheetah here in Japan aren't they suppose to be in Africa. WAIT DON'T PICK IT UP!"

Then as soon as heard that I picked it up (stupid me!), the cute (but dangerous) cheetah looked up and bit my hand.

"OOOWWWCCCHHH!" I screamed (A very manly scream).

The damn cheetah (I gave it a new name. Don't like it? Don't care.) then ran to down the street after what it had done to me with Yuki running after it.

"Dammit!" I said. "Hey! Get back here you rat!"

Short, yes I know but this is all my sister gave me. Sooooo... Ya. About this not being a cross over, I am changing It and a few other things. Well I will update as soon as I can! And here is a clue.

HASTA LA PASTA!


End file.
